


A Conquered Fear

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Squad Goals [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boba, Day 3 Prompt: Coffee/Tea, F/F, Family Fluff, Lesbian Sansa Stark, M/M, Sansaery Week 2019, Summer, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Sansa isn’t really the type of person who likes to try new and exotic things.Unfortunately for her, Margaery is exactly the opposite.Really, though, it’s all for the better.Written for Sansaery Week 2019





	A Conquered Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay XD I’m very happy to be able to contribute to Sansaery Week!

Sansa stared in horror at the drink in front of her.

Whoever it was that had created such a foul looking beverage was not someone that she ever wanted to be associated with. 

“I don’t think she’s impressed.” Loras laughed from behind her chair.

“No, I most certainly am not.” Sansa confirmed, scrunching up her nose as she continued to look at the cup before her with utter disgust. “What on earth are those black bits at the bottom?”

More laughter followed from her three giggling companions.

“It’s tapioca, love.” Margaery reassured her fiancé then, sitting down in the chair next to Sansa, adjusting her sun hat, and taking a sip from her own tea like it was nothing. “Like the bubbly stuff they put in pudding.”

“It looks awful.” Sansa whimpered. “Tapioca doesn’t look like that!”

“Don’t worry.” Loras chimed in, sitting down next to Margaery and pulling Renly down into the chair at his other side. “If there was anything nasty in it, Renly wouldn’t be sucking it down the way he is.” 

“It’s not bad, Sansa.” Renly agreed with his husband. “Just don’t look at it. Close your eyes.”

Sansa looked to Margaery with pleading eyes. 

She hadn’t asked for this. Margaery had all but demanded it. 

“Oh, Sansa! You’ve never tried Boba!?” She’d gasped, as if the woman she’d been engaged to for nearly a year had just announced that she had been living a double life with a husband and three kids. “Well now you have to! We’re not leaving until you’ve had some!”

Now their lovely family outing to the water park was going to turn into a trip to the emergency room to have her stomach pumped. She was more than certain of that.

Whatever was in this cup that she held now looked like cafeteria chocolate milk poured over caviar. 

“Take a sip, love.” Margaery pleaded, placing her hand against Sansa’s knee under the table. “I promise, you’ll love it.”

“Poor thing. Don’t make her, Margy. She already looks sick.” Renly attempted to come to her rescue. 

“No no no, she’s not getting out of it.” Loras stopped him, backing his sister up. “Let’s go, Sansa. I want to get back in the water. The sun’s killing me.” 

Sansa took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. “Fine.” She decided finally, picking up the cup and placing her mouth over the straw.

“You can do it.” Margaery encouraged her, giggling when Sansa actually took Renly’s advice and shut her eyes tightly before taking a long, brave drink.

Everyone fell silent for a brief moment, Sansa’s eyes came open again, and suddenly she felt like a colossal idiot.

“It’s actually really good.” She admitted, embarrassed at having made such a fuss before. 

“I told you!” Margaery smiled brightly, placing a gentle kiss upon Sansa’s blushing cheek then pushing her own drink over the table to her. “Try this one now. It’s strawberry flavored.”

Sansa shook her head and took another drink from her own. “I’m good with this for now.” She told her. “One new experience is enough for today.”

“Alright, alright.” Margaery agreed reluctantly. “I suppose I’ve tortured you enough.”

“Now If we could just get Renly to try some sushi, Margy, our bucket list will be complete.” Loras insisted with a wicked smirk.

“Stop it.” Renly warned his husband. “That really IS disgusting.”


End file.
